


Library Stacks

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn take a study break.  College!Faberry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Stacks

The Sterling Memorial Library is equal parts intimidating and mesmerizing.  Rachel felt inadequate walking through the doors with Quinn the first time.  She's never been one to doubt her intelligence, but something about Yale's largest library makes her feel like an unworthy simpleton.  It's gotten better with subsequent visits.  She no longer feels as if there's a giant sign over her head saying she doesn't belong anymore.

It's late spring semester, finals are rapidly approaching, and both she and Quinn have papers due early next week.  The last thing she wants to do is spend her Saturday afternoon with her girlfriend in the library.  However, they are both unfailingly responsible students so with only a little bit of foot dragging, mostly from Quinn, they make the journey from the dorm to the library.

Quinn holds open the door for her, and Rachel passes through with a shy smile, which widens as Quinn threads her fingers through hers.  Quinn pulls her toward the elevators, and they manage to board one alone.

"Which floor, madam?" Rachel says with a flirty smile.

"Your choice.  It's a Saturday afternoon, we should be able to find a table anywhere really," Quinn says with a bit of a grumble.

Rachel frowns and presses a button.  She's not even sure which floor she picked, and really, it doesn't matter.  While the first couple of floors are grand and ornate, the upper levels hold the library stacks.  Rachel has long since learned that stacks everywhere kind of look the same--long rows of musty books with tables and chairs spread at random throughout the floor.

"Quinn, a bad attitude isn't going to help us get through our studies any quicker.  In fact, it'll just make us both all the more miserable."

"I know," Quinn sighs.  "Sorry.  It's just... I really like you in my sweatshirt."

Rachel bites back a pleased smile.  She had thrown on one of Quinn's Yale sweatshirts.  It's big and comfy with a loose neckline that hangs off her shoulders.  Rachel had already made plans to steal it to be honest.  Hearing Quinn admit to liking her in it makes her like it all the more.

Rachel slides over to her, slipping her arm around Quinn's neck.  She leans up on her tiptoes, making sure her lips graze Quinn's ear as she husks, "If you behave, maybe I'll let you take it off of me tonight."

"Rachel," Quinn groans just as the elevator dings open.

Rachel bites back a smile as she slips away from Quinn's grasp.

"You are the worst," Quinn says. "How am I going to get this paper done when you're busy putting ideas into my head?"

"You'll manage," Rachel says.  But she's sympathetic.  One look at those darkening hazel eyes, one grip of Quinn's hand on her hip, and Rachel felt the twinge of arousal somewhere below her stomach. It leaves her heart racing and a flush of warmth through her body.

They find a table without much difficulty.  There are a few people scattered around the tables on their floor, but it seems even Ivy League students like to avoid the library on a sunny Saturday afternoon.  Rachel takes her books out of her bag, setting up with her laptop opposite of Quinn.  She fiddles, arranging everything just so, and then finds herself staring at her laptop screen.  A blank word document shines at her, mocking her with its emptiness.  She checks her email.  She flips through her book.  She checks her email again.  Her word document remains blank.

Meanwhile, Quinn is across from her, typing away methodically, occasionally thumbing through the couple of books she brought with her.  Rachel finds herself staring, transfixed by the way the light plays across Quinn's face.  The way her brow furrows in concentration one moment and then relaxes the next.  The way she bites her bottom lip, showing a flash of white teeth, and then traces the spot she nipped with her tongue. The way her eyes flick back and forth, golden with expertise and command.

"Rachel?"

She jolts, sitting up straight.  "Y-Yes Quinn," she says.

"How's it coming?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking.  I've made remarkable progress and really was only stopping to think momentarily in order to optimally formulate my next sentence in such a manner that I know my professor will appreciate its syntax and significance in transition from one discussion point to the next," Rachel says in a single breath.

"Okay," Quinn says, smiling.

Rachel purses her lips, narrowing her eyes at Quinn who merely arches a brow in return.  Rachel huffs and stares down at her laptop in return, determined to get some work done.

Some time passes, enough for her to outline her paper and write an introduction when she catches Quinn staring off into the stacks.  Rachel doesn't say anything, assuming Quinn's thinking or taking a short mental respite.  But then Quinn shifts in her seat, closing her eyes and licking her lips.  Rachel finds herself once again captivated.

And when Quinn opens her eyes, her stare dark and wanton from underneath her lashes, Rachel not only shivers, but feels warmth pooling all over again.  She wants to be embarrassed at how quickly her underwear becomes uncomfortably damp, but all she can think about is how much she wants to shed Quinn of her cotton dress.  She watches, still temporarily stunned by those eyes, as Quinn takes a breath and stands.  She moves around the table and holds out a hand.  Rachel takes it without a second thought, allowing Quinn to pull her to her feet.

Quinn leans forward.  Rachel just barely resists arching into her as Quinn's lips graze the corner of her mouth and cheek before landing at the shell of her ear where she throatily says, "You have to promise not to scream."

Rachel's uncertain if she'll be able to restrain herself at the rate her body is reacting to the simplest of movements and touches from Quinn, but she nods her head nonetheless.  "What about our things?" Rachel says with the only rational thought she has left.

"It'll be fine," Quinn says impatiently.  Then she's pulling her away, and Rachel finds she cares very little about her books or laptop.

They dart through the stacks, heading to the deeper and darker recesses until Quinn picks an aisle at random.  Rachel giggles as her girlfriend tugs her further down the aisle, but the sound dies as Quinn stops and pulls their bodies flush together.  And then Rachel can't take it anymore, pushing Quinn back against the shelves as she initiates the kiss with ferocity that stuns them both.  A few books fall onto their sides as Quinn's body rocks into the stack.  Rachel parts her lips from their incessant press, taking Quinn's bottom lip between her own.  She pins Quinn with her body, arms braced on the edge of the shelf at shoulder height.

But that leaves Quinn's hands free, and they grip and rub up and down her sides, feeling her ribs and grazing the sides of her breasts underneath the sweatshirt.  Quinn angles her head, evolving the kiss as their lips slide and part against each other. And  _oh_ , it's warm and wet and needy.  Rachel whimpers into it, and then her girlfriend's tongue is in her mouth.  Quinn grabs a fistful of hair with one hand, guiding Rachel's head back and dominating the kiss.  She uses her other hand to support her at the small of her back, and Rachel's glad for it because she can't help but arch further into Quinn.

Rachel is left panting as Quinn breaks the kiss and releases the hold she has on her hair.  But Quinn is unrelenting, hands smoothing down her back until they cup her ass, pulling Rachel as close to her as possible.  Rachel trembles all over again at the feel of her girlfriend's supple form pressed tightly against her, and she aches for a touch, a friction, something to meet the throb radiating from her center.  Quinn is busy at her neck even as her hands squeeze and caress.  Her tongue smoothes down to the hollow at her collarbone, and then her teeth rake across bone.

"Do you know what it does to me?  Seeing you in my sweatshirt and that short skirt," Quinn murmurs as she kisses her way to Rachel's shoulder.

"It's comfortable," Rachel manages to say.

"Right," Quinn says, pulling back to look her in the eyes.  "It's also incredibly sexy, and you know it."

And then Quinn turns in one swift motion so it's Rachel that's now pinned against the shelf.  Rachel reaches out for something to grab on to as Quinn attacks her neck, but she only succeeds in knocking a few books to the floor.  The books hit the ground with a loud thud, and they freeze.  There's a faint murmur of noise in the distance, and they wait, hardly breathing to see if it grows louder.

It doesn't.  

They lock eyes for a moment and then Quinn smirks before kissing her hard.  Rachel is ready for her though, and she quickly slides her tongue between Quinn's lips.  There's a hum, and Rachel feels Quinn start to give, her body melting into her as she explores the depths of her girlfriend's mouth like it's the first time all over again.  But then Quinn wrenches away.

"No you don't," Quinn whispers huskily.

Rachel's breath hitches at the words, and her pulse pounds as Quinn kisses down her jaw and neck, back to the edge of the Yale sweatshirt.  Quinn yanks it down, holding the material tightly with one hand as her lips and tongue explore the newly exposed skin along the tops of her breasts.   At their height difference, it's a bit of an awkward position so Quinn is soon traveling back up to her lips.  

Her girlfriend's hand curves over her ass to the back of her thigh as they kiss.  Rachel clings to her neck for balance as her leg gets hiked up high over Quinn's hip and held there by a steady arm.  Quinn's hips pump into her, and Rachel's mouth goes dry.  For a split-second it's enough, but then she wants,  _she needs_ , more.  And thankfully, Quinn isn't stopping.  In fact, she adjusts her stance slightly so that her thigh rubs directly into Rachel's clit as she rocks into her.  Rachel bites down on Quinn's shoulder, suppressing her moan.  

The shelves jut awkwardly into her back and legs, but she doesn't think much about them because there's a fire somewhere below her stomach and Quinn is pressing up against her and it's all just so... _unfff_

"Shhh," Quinn says.

The world reshapes outside of Quinn and the heat rushing through her veins.  Hazel eyes gleam with amusement, and there's a smug smile playing across her girlfriend's lips.

"That was hardly loud, Quinn," Rachel snaps.

When Quinn just merely arches an eyebrow in turn, Rachel has only a moment to realize she's in trouble before her girlfriend drops her leg and turns her around so that her front is pressed up against the shelves.  Quinn's hips press into her ass, and Rachel feels her breasts against her back. She can't help but shift back into her in a not-so-subtle grind.  Then Quinn's hand is under her skirt and cupping her sex, while her other hand possessively claims a breast.

Rachel reaches out to the side, trying to grip the shelf for something to hang on to, but she only manages to knock more books down as her hand scrabbles for purchase.  There's no stopping this time.  Quinn's fingers edge around her underwear and two of the digits plunge into her with barely any pause.  Rachel is absolutely soaked so they slide in with little resistance, and she clenches around Quinn's fingers instinctively.

Quinn makes a little gasp behind her, but Rachel could care less at the double standard because her girlfriend is now moving her fingers, twisting and curling, and her palm is brushing against her clit. Quinn nips at the back of her neck and shoulders, leaving a wet trail from her tongue.  Rachel finally manages to latch onto one of the shelves, and her fingers quickly turn white as she grips it in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. No sooner than she gives herself a sense of reality than she feels Quinn shift slightly behind her.  

Quinn removals her hand from her breasts and hikes up Rachel's skirt completely around her hips.  There's more movement, and Rachel feels the cotton of her girlfriend's dress brush against her.  Then Quinn nudges one of her legs between hers before pressing against her.  Rachel flushes in arousal at feeling Quinn's soaked panties on her ass cheek and takes a shaky breath as Quinn begins rubbing against her.  The arm that isn't busy pumping in and out of her gets slung across Rachel's abdomen. Quinn uses her weight to hold her in place against the stacks while simultaneously pulling Rachel's ass against her.  

Quinn picks up the pace, and it's all Rachel can do to hold on because those fingers and that body moving against her are driving her insane.  But Quinn is relentless.  Her fingers pump in and out in time with her grinding.

" _Fuck_ ," she groans as she feels Quinn shudder through the rhythm.

Rachel's clit pulses with every hit from Quinn's palm, and every time Quinn's fingers hit their apex inside her, the flames rise a little higher.  She's a slave to her body's needs. Her muscles grow tense and she forgets how to breathe is it draws closer and closer and–

"Please," she chokes, lacking any control, any knowledge, but for Quinn and what she's doing to her. 

Quinn grunts, and there's so much heat and slickness. So much  _everything_. She aches, and burns, and then, finally, the world falls apart.  She shakes and gasps, and tries to stay on her feet as pleasure roars through her body, arching her back and curling her fingers and toes.

Rachel can feel Quinn rubbing against her, but the movements are growing jerky and sloppy.  She distantly hears Quinn's breath catch and feels her lock up behind her.  Rachel quickly grabs her hand, hanging on to Quinn as she comes with a shuddering jolt that subsides into trembles.

And finally stillness.

They're quiet, leaning against each other and catching their breath.  Quinn presses her lips gently against her cheek and slowly withdraws her hand, wiping it against her dress once it's free.  Rachel sighs at the sudden emptiness, but turns around in Quinn's arms.

They readjust their clothes, huddling together in the quietness of the library.  Rachel hums, content.  She wraps her arm around Quinn's neck, bringing her into a brief kiss.

"That was...wow," Rachel says, as they separate.

Quinn smiles gently.  "That huge lexicon of words you keep in your head and you go for 'wow?'"

"Shush," Rachel says, threading her fingers through Quinn's. "It accurately describes my sentiments."

"Maybe you need to study more?" Quinn says.

Rachel only barely stifles her laughter.


End file.
